Bal Masqué
by Nore
Summary: Tout commence par un article... et cela fini avec des confessions de sa part à elle. PréHGSS. Si vous avez de la chance, il y aura ses confessions à lui... Pour l'instant One-Shot!


_**UN PROFESSEUR DE POUDLARD DISPARAÎT.**_

Le mois de Juin arrivait à sa fin, les cours étaient finis et tous attendaient leurs résultats. Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron et Neville se reposaient à l'ombre d'un arbre près du lac. La discussion était animée pour une fois. Ce matin, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ avait titré son édition : _"Un professeur de Poudlard disparaît."_ Et tous savaient de qui il s'agissait, le seul professeur absent ce matin avait été le professeur Rogue. Comment la _Gazette _avait été si vite au courant les dépassaient. Hier soir, le professeur de Potion était encore là. De pire humeur que jamais, mais présent. Ce matin, le professeur Dumbeldore n'avait même pas eu le temps de l'annoncer que déjà tout le monde lisait avidement l'article. Une énorme photo de Rogue recouvrait la première page, elle avait dût être prise lors de son premier procès car elle n'était pas très actuelle. Le professeur était sale, la mine abattue et l'air plus méchant que jamais. L'article était signé TEJ. Et décrivait en détails pourquoi le professeur Rogue avait soit-disant prit la fuite. Le ministère aurait apparament réussi à prouver qu'il n'avait pas arrêté ses activités de Mangemort.

Hermione et les autres savaient que si le ministère avait obtenu de pareilles informations cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose. Le professeur avait été découvert comme espion dans les rangs de Voldemort, ce qui voulait dire que maintenant il devait être bien à l'abris dans une planque de l'Ordre. Et le fameux auteur de l'article devait être Tom Elvis Jedusort.

"_Un professeur de Poudlard disparaît dans d'étranges circonstances. Le professeur Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions de la célèbre école de Poudlard, prend la fuite devant les Aurors du ministère. Hier soir, les Aurors ont obtenus la preuve que Severus Rogue soit-disant Ex-Mangemort repentit avait repris son service auprès de vous-savez-qui, dès le retour extraordinaire de celui-ci. Il aurait ensuite participé à de nombreuses réunions et le Ministère le soupsonne également d'être le meurtrier du professeur Igor Karakoff ainsi que de nombreux autres disparus, l'on sait que Severus Rogue était l'un des diciples favoris de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-pronocer-le-nom. Il serait donc résponsable de nombreuses tueries qui ont eu lieu depuis l'été dernier. De plus, il est clair que s'il était innocent, il serait venu s'expliquer clairement devant les membres du ministère dès hier soir. Le Directeur de Poudlard, le professeur Dumbeldore à été incapable de leur dire où son professeur avait disparu. On se demande si il est encore à la tête de cette école..."_

Hermione arrêta de lire l'article. Le reste de l'article était une liste de preuves que Dumbeldore était un horrible directeur, puis il y avait encore un descriptif de Rogue et des recommendations à la population sorcière. Du genre : tout de suite prévenir les Aurors, ne pas essayer d'apprehender Rogue seuls, etc...

Ils étaient tous inquièts pour Rogue, c'était surement un salaud en classe, ça pas de doutes. Mais, ils avaient aussi appris tout ce qu'il avait fait pour l'Ordre ( grace au longues-oreilles des jumeaux Weasley) Harry proposa qu'ils aillent tous après de déjeuné voir le professeur Dumbeldore pour lui demander des nouvelles du professeur. Mais d'abord, ils allèrent voir Hagrid. Qui sait, lui aussi devait être au courant de l'histoire et lui leurs parlerait sûrment. Ils partirent donc en direction de la cabane de Hagrid.

Harry s'avança vers la porte et toqua d'une main ferme sur la grosse porte en bois. A l'interieur Crockdur aboya, puis la voix de Hargid se fît entendre au-dessus du vacarme.

"Qui est là ?"

"C'est moi, Harry et je suis avec Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Neville." Hurla Harry.

La porte s'entre-ouvrit laissant juste la place pour qu'ils puissent entrer. Quand, ils fûrent tous là, la porte se referma lourdement. Hagrid les poussa tous rapidement vers les fauteuils.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui vous ammène tous ? La journée est pourtant belle, vous devriez être en train de jouer, non ?" Hermione remarqua tout de suite qu'il ne semblait pas à l'aise, il était nerveux regardant sans arrêt dans tous les coins de la cabane. Sa voix était faussement légère et joviale. Il cachait quelque chose. Aparament Harry avait remarqué la même chose.

"Nous sommes juste passé pour voir comment tu allais. On a déjà eu trop de soleil ce matin, mais toi comment ça va. Tu as l'air bizarre. Pas de nouveau dragon, j'espère."

Hagrid dût trouver cela très drôle parcequ'il se prit un fou rire. Mais là denouveau Hermione sentit que c'était plutôt nerveux que autre chose. Bien qu'il sembla se détendre un peu.

"Non, pas de dragon. Ne vous inquiètez pas pour moi, je vais bien. Et vous pas trop stressés par les résultats qui arrivent ? Ginny tu viens de passer tes BUSES, non ?"

"Oui, je crois que ça c'est bien passé. Je crois que je pourrais même prendre Potions l'année prochaine, l'examen c'est très bien passé."

Hagrid regarda vers un point de la cabane durant quelques secondes, puis il détourna son regard. Hermione vît cela et elle compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. Se pouvait-il que Rogue soit caché dans la cabane de Hagrid ?

"Hagrid, je me demandais. Tu ne saurais pas si le professeur Rogue va bien ? Nous sommes tous inquièts pour lui." Demanda-t-elle. Hagrid mît quelques secondes à répondre à nouveau. Il devait réfléchir à ce qu'il avait le droit de dire probablement.

"Je crois qu'il va bien, oui. Il est en sécurité."

Hermione compris que rien ne servait de le pousser, ils n'optiendraient rien de Hagrid aujourd'hui. De plus, il était déjà temps pour eux de partir manger. Ils quittèrent la cabane un peu déçus de n'avoir rien appris mais tous se posaient des questions. Il n'y avait qu'à espèrer que le professeur Dumbeldore serait plus loquace.

Il ne le fût pas. Après leur déjeuné, ils allèrent voir le Directeur, mais lui aussi se contenta d'un : il va bien, il est en sécurité, rien ne transpirait. Dans le journal le lendemain, rien de bien intérressant. Hermione en vînt prèsque à oublier la disparition de leur professeur car demain les résultats allaient être affichés et elle était anxieuse comme toujours, ses amis la chariaient en lui disant qu'elle se faisait un sang d'encre pour rien, le pire qui pouvait lui arriver c'était d'avoir un cent pourcents. Hermione devait admettre qu'ils avaient raisons, elle avait bien travaillée et aucune catastrophe ne s'était passée durant ces examens, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empècher, à croire que c'était inscrit dans ses gènes.

Le soir arriva et soudainement une heure avant la fête de fin d'année, Hermione réalisa qu'elle n'était absolument pas prête. La salle de bain était pleine de filles courant dans tout les sens, toutes étaient à la recherche d'un quelconque produit de beauté égaré. Hermione sourit, rien ne la faisait plus rire que ces préocupations stupides de jeunes adolescentes. Elle alla s'allonger sur son lit et attendit que la majorité des filles aient terminées. Puis elle alla à son tour dans la salle de bain, dix minutes et quelques charmes bien placés plus tard elle était prête.

Restait la robe, elle avait trouvé cet été la robe parfaite pour le bal. Restait à voir si elle n'avait pas trop grossi ou grandi. Hermione enfila la robe et remarqua avec horreur qu'elle avait grandi d'au moins dix centimêtres et qu'elle avait dût perdre du poids car elle ne remplissait plus la robe. Cette fois-ci ce fûrent Lavande et Parvati qui vînrent à son secours. Il était temps de descendre. Hermione alla d'abord jetter un dernier regard dans la glasse pour voir de quoi elle avait l'air. Ses deux amies n'avaient fait aucun commentaire, étais-ce bon signe ?

Hermione se placa devant le mirroir et faillit tomber sous le choc. Elle était éblouissante, tellement qu'elle se reconnaissait presque pas. Ses cheveux pendaient en une cascade de boucles douces, sa robe rouge bordeau foncé rehaussait avec grace ses formes qui étaient désormais féminines. Aucun bijou ne venait troubler la perfection de ses formes. Elle allait faire regretter à tout ces hommes de ne pas l'avoir invitée au bal. Aucun cavalier pour elle. Harry allait au bal avec Ginny, Ron avec Lavande, Neville avec Luna. Restait à mettre son masque. Dumbeldore avait trouvé cela une bonne idée de faire un bal masqué cette année, il avait dit que cela empêcherait toute rivalité entre maisons puisque l'on ne saurait plus qui est qui. Cela pourrait être amusant.

Elle avait choisi un masque rouge foncé qui allait avec sa robe et sur lequel était peint en argenté un lynx. Dumbeldore avait interdit tout signe d'apparenance à une maison, mais heureusement pour Hermione le rouge Gryfondor était éclatant et non pas presque noir.

Elle était la dernière dans le dortoir, elle était sans cavalier. Intelligente peut-être mais seule avant tout. Elle n'avait plus envie d'y aller à ce bal mais en tant que préfète de sixième année, elle se devait d'y aller. Maudit soit le jour où j'ai accepté de prendre ce poste, pensa-t-elle en descendant les escaliers vers la grande salle. En vérité elle adorait le fait d'être préféte, mais juste pas aujourd'hui.

Hermione releva la tête, la grande porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir en grand. Dans l'encadrement un grand homme vétu de la tête aux pieds de noir venait de faire son entrée, vu de plus près Hermione réalisa que ce n'était pas du noir mais du bleu foncé. Il portait un masque bleu foncé lui aussi sur lequel était peint en or, un griffon. En la voyant, il s'arrêta quelques secondes.

Ce vieux fou de Dumbeldore ! Encore une idée stupide. Il le savait, il aurait dût tout de suite partir à l'abris, mais non... Il ne fallait pas manquer le bal de fin d'année et puis il avait demandé que ce soit masqué pour qu'il n'ai plus aucune chance de refuser. Maintenant, il allait pouvoir faire une entrée en retard et sans cavalière pour le justifier, à cause de ce stupide demi-géant. C'était vraiment son jour ! Ou plutôt sa semaine !

Avant de franchir la porte, il utilisa encore un charme pour se couper les cheveux bien court, de façon à ce que cela ne puisse pas le trahir, puis redressa la tête abaissa le masque, lui qui haïssait les masques, Dumbeldore aurait dût le savoir, sur son visage et entra.

Le Hall était baigné d'une lumière douce ce soir, des bruits du bal pouvaient déjà se faire entendre. Le repas était encore servit mais l'excitation des adolecents était déjà palpable. Il resta dans l'encadrement de la porte quelques secondes prenant son courage, puis il recommença à marcher.

Quelqu'un était là et le regardait, il pouvait le sentir. Il dirigea son regard vers le grand escalier. Elle se tenait là, il la reconnu tout de suite malgrès le masque, Granger. Plus belle que jamais. Cela faisait un peu moins d'un an, qu'un matin pendant un instant de distraction, il avait ballayé la classe du regard. Puis celui-ci avait été attiré par quelque chose de nouveau. Là, penchée sur son chaudron, concentrée et attentive, Granger lui apparu changée, elle était devenue une femme, une très belle femme.

Il s'arrêta, un plan venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Et si, il vérifiait si son déguisement était bon ?

Mon Dieu, pensa Hermione. Il venait vers elle. Ses robes faisaient un mouvement particulierement famillier quand il marchait.

Sans un mot, l'homme lui tendait maintenant une main gantée pour inviter Hermione à aller au bal avec lui. Sa façon de bouger venait de le trahir à nouveau. Mais Hermione ne dit rien, elle resta aussi silencieuse que lui, lentement elle tendit à son tour la main vers lui et posa délicatement ses doigts contre les siens. Eux aussi le trahissaient.

L'avait-il reconnue ? Certainement, alors pourquoi l'invitait-il à aller au bal ? Elle vînt se placer à sa droite et posa ses doigts autour de son poing, son bras en angle droit la tenait fermement. Avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle il la regarda quelques secondes, puis passa son pouce pardessus les doigts d'Hermione qui reposaient sur son poing et poussa les portes grandes ouvertes.

Les discussions s'arretèrent soudainement, des centaines de masques se tournèrent vers eux. Hermione se sentit rougir sous son masque, mais resta bien calme. D'un serrement de doigts, il lui indicat de recommencer à marcher. Les regards les suvirent durant toute la traversée de la salle, les tables habituelles avaient été remplacées par des tables rondes de dix personnes, Hermione eu peur quelques secondes qu'il n'aille vers la table des professeurs par habitude, mais juste avant il tourna vers la droite et les dirigea vers une table ronde plus grande à laquelle était assis un drôle de mélange, c'était la table des préfets de sixième. Hermione avait complètement oublié que les préfets avaient décidés de faire une table. Heureusement qu'il était là, pensa elle.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir entre ceux qui devaient être, Cho Chang et irg, Draco Malfoy. Quelle joie ! Hermione était entourée par deux Serpentard. Bien que celui de gauche n'était pas un probleme... Après tout c'était **son** cavalier et elle en était assez fière.

Draco se tourna vers eux et de sa voix qui fini de l'identifier demanda :

"Prefets ?"

"Oui, Malfoy. Prefete. Tu veux que je sorte mon badge peut-être."

"C'est bon, Granger. Et... Ton cavalier ?"

"C'est pas obligé d'être un préfet je te rappelle." Répondit Hermione, un peu plus sur la defensive qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

"Je le sais, mademoiselle je-sais-tout. Tu pourrais juste nous le présenter." Draco arborait un stupide sourir maintenant comme si il venait de gagner quelque chose.

"Biensûr, que je pourrais. Mais je te rappelle également que c'est un bal masqué et que un des but c'est que l'on ne sache pas qui les autres sont. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai reconnu ta voix de furet que je reconnaitrais tout le monde." Hermione vît le sourir de Draco disparaître en dessous de son masque.

Derrière elle, elle pouvait presque voir le sourir qu'affichait le professeur Rogue, elle était certaine qu'il souriait et elle, elle manquait ce moment...

Rogue lui tira une chaise et d'un geste toujours l'invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fît. Il s'assit ensuite côté d'elle. Durant tout le temps que dura l'entrée, Hermione se méla à la conversation genérale qui était sur si les premières années étaient plus irréspéctueux que eux ne l'avaient été au même âge. Réalisant quand le plat principal arriva que son cavalier n'avait pas dit un mot, ce qui était logique si il ne voulait pas que l'on reconnaisse son identitée. Elle se pencha donc vers lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, elle le vît se raidir mais il ne recula pas heureusement. Quand ses lèvres étaient suffisament proches de son oreille elle parla.

"Je sais qui vous êtes et je crains que les autres puissent avoir des doutes si vous ne pronocez pas une seule parole. Dans quelques instant je vais sans le faire exprès lacher ma fourchette et nous allons tous les deux nous pencher pour la ramaser. Vous serez plus rapide. Moi vous jeterais un sort pour changer votre voix, compris ?" Il hocha de la tête. Puis se pencha vers Hermione, se fût à son tour à elle de se tendre, elle avait le cœur qui battait étrangement vite soudain...

"Je vous reparlerais dans l'oreille après pour être sûr que cela à bien marché, si c'est le cas vous boirez une gorgée de vin, si ça à echoué vous boirez de l'eau. Clair ?" Elle hocha de la tête. Puis se remela aux conversations. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle lâcha accidentellement sa fourchette... Tout se passa comme ils l'avaient prévus. Hermione espèrait juste qu'il apprécirait la voix qu'elle lui avait donné...

Il se repencha alors vers elle. "J'espère que vous avez autant de talent en sorts qu'en potions." Lui murmura-il à l'oreille. Oh, oui elle avait vraiment beaucoup de talent. Colin Firth l'aurait dit exactement comme cela. Elle rougis de plaisir à son compliment et prit le verre de vin en main et bu.

Son cavalier pouvait désormais parler sans être reconnu. A la fin du dessert, la musique commença et le professeur Dumbeldore fît disparaître les tables. Il y avait désormais un bar avec des boissons non alcolisées et dans le coin à l'opposé de la piste de dance des canapés pour ceux qui avaient trop dansé ou qui avaient envie de parler tranquillement. Son cavalier se tourna vers elle et tendis la main.

"Je crois que je vous dois une danse, Mademoiselle Granger." Elle prit sa main avec plaisir.

"Je le pense aussi." Ils se dirigèrent vers la piste, main dans la main. A la grande table, seule table encore présente, le professeur Dumbeldore les regardaient intensément, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Durant la danse Hermione ne pût que admirer l'excellent danseur qu'était son professeur de Potions, ils mettèrent au point une histoire qu'ils pourraient raconter à tout le monde. Il s'appelait Marc Darcy et était un ami de passage. Sorcier et aimant les potions si la personne voulait en savoir plus. A la fin de la danse, ils se rendirent vers le bar où étaient regroupés tous les amis de Hermione, il fallait bien qu'elle le presente sinon cela aurait l'air suspect.

"Ah, Hermione te voilà enfin. Nous avons passé tout le repas à essayer de reconnaître ton cavalier." Lui dit Harry.

Hermione sourit sous son masque. "Vous auriez du mal à le reconnaître, c'est quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas. C'est un ami qui était de passage. Je vous présente Marc Darcy." Elle se tourna vers « Marc » "Marc voici mes amis, Harry Potter et sa cavalière, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley et sa cavalière Lavande Brown, Neville Londduba et sa cavalière Luna Lovegood." Tout le monde hocha de la tête, l'air polis. Heureusement pour Hermione qu'elle connaissait tous les masques de ses amis, sinon l'exercice qu'elle venait de faire aurait été beaucoup plus difficile.

Ginny approcha de Hermione et lui prit le bras. Elle se tourna vers les autres et dit :

"Hermione et moi devons parler quelques secondes, profitez en pour faire plus ample connaissance." Elle tira Hermione vers un lieu plus tranquille, Hermione quand à elle pensait seulement à l'horrible grimace de déplaisir que le professeur Rogue devait être entrain de faire. Un fois arrêtées Ginny se retourna rapidement vers Hermione. "Ne me dis pas qu'il est qui je pense qu'il est !"

"Cela dépends de qui tu pense qu'il est, Ginny." Répondis Hermione.

"Je ne suis pas aveugle contrairement aux autres, Hermione. Rien que à ses mains et malgrès les gants, je l'ai reconnu ! Comment cela se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas à l'abris quelque part ? " Hermione compris que Ginny avait raison, elle y avait à peine pensé plus tôt. C'était un risque énorme, qu'il n'aurait jamais dût prendre.

"Je ne sais pas Ginny, je vais faire en sorte de savoir. Tu peux t'assurer que les garçons ne soit pas soupsonneux, si jamais ils le deviennent. Parfois, je me dis qu'ils doivent être aveugles."

"D'accord." Elles reprirent leur chemin vers le bar ou les attendaient leurs amis.

"Ginny, encore une chose" Ajouta rapidement Hermione. "Si tu pouvais faire en sorte que personne ne vienne nous déranger plus que necéssaire." Ginny hocha simplement de la tête. Une fois qu'elles avaient rejoins le groupe Hermione vînt à la rescouse du professeur Rogue qui semblait avoir des difficultés à paraître sympatique avec une Luna qui lui expliquait une de ses dernières théorie sur lui-même et sa disparition.

"Marc tu as entendu c'est ma chanson préférée." Dit Hermione en lui attrapant le bras et en le tirant vers la piste de danse. A la fin de la chanson, Hermione et Rogue sortirent de la grande salle, direction les jardins où le soleil commençait à peine a se coucher. Dès qu'ils fûrent dans un lieu assez tranquille, près d'une fontaine et d'un banc qui avait été recouvert de coussins pour l'occasion, Hermione releva son masque.

Puis commença à placer toutes sortes de barrières pour que on ne les reconnaissent pas, ne les entendent pas, ne s'approche pas et finalement ne les vois pas. Ce qui rendrait la première inutile mais on était jamais assez prudent. Quand elle eut fini cela, elle se retourna vers le professeur Rogue. Il avait lui aussi enlevé son masque et paraissait soulagé d'avoir put le faire. Hermione alla s'asseoir et à son grand étonnement, le professeur Rogue fît de même.

"Alors, dites moi professeur, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas dans une planque bien à l'abris et ne me dites pas que c'était parce que vous ne vouliez absolument pas ratter le bal, je vous connais trop bien pour cela."

"Vous me connaissez Mademoiselle Granger ? Vraiment. Permettez moi d'en douter, mais je dois reconnaître que vous avez raison pour mon manque de passion pour les bals. La faute est au professeur Dumbeldore, je n'ai pas réussi a trouver un argument correct pour sa dernière raison de -pourquoi je pouvais tout à fait venir-."

"Je vois très bien la situation, quand il veux absolument que l'on fasse quelque chose, il n'y a pas moyen de le contrer." Dit Hermione en souriant en imaginant la scène. Dumbeldore ses yeux pétillants de malice trouvant un moyen de forcer la main au sorcier sombre fulminant de rage.

"Ne souriez pas ainsi, Mademoiselle Granger. Le meilleur est à venir, je suis certain qu'il savait que nous nous rencontrerions, que nous nous reconnaîtrions et je parie qu'il pensait que c'était important. Mais si vous m'avez reconnu, d'autres peuvent en faire de même. Même avec votre très ingénieux changement de ma voix. Elle me plait beaucoup d'ailleurs, c'est celle de qui ?"

"Un acteur que j'aime beaucoup, Colin Firth. Mais même si j'adore sa voix, je trouve que la vôtre vous va mieux. Mais vous me distrayez, je ne suis pas la seule à vous avoir reconnu, donc je pense en effet que vous courrez un danger en étant ici. Je crois que le plus sage serait que j'aille prévenir le professeur Dumbeldore et que l'on vous fasse partir dans un lieu secret." Elle se leva prette à repartir. Mais il l'attrappa par le bras, une seconde seulement pour l'empècher de partir, puis la relacha aussi rapidement.

"Il vaut mieux ne pas y aller maintenant, Mademoiselle Granger. Reflechissez un peu plus longtemps, déranger le professeur Dumbeldore à cette heure paraitrerait plus suspect qu'autre chose. Surtout que vous êtes sensée passer une soirée géniale avec votre ami Marc."

"Je supose que vous avez raison, professeur. Mais ce ne serrait pas prudent de retourner dans le grande salle, cela serait prendre le risque que quelqu'un vous reconnaisse. Et je ne crois pas que je veuille prendre ce risque." Dit-elle en se rasseillant.

"Vous ne voulez pas prendre le risque d'être vue avec moi ?"

"Non, ce n'est pas de cela que je parlais, professeur. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que quelque chose vous arrive."

"Alors, il va falloir que je reste à l'abris ici et plutard vous pourrez prevenir, le professeur Dumbeldore." Il y eu un blanc. Hermione regarda l'homme à côté d'elle, elle ne se serrait jamais imaginée passant le bal avec lui. "Mademoiselle Granger, cela vous dérangerais de passer ce temps avec moi ?"

Il fallu quelques secondes pour que l'entiere signification des ces paroles, tombent dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Le professeur Rogue, lui demandait, à elle, Mademoiselle Je-sais-tout, si elle voulait bien rester avec lui, durant une periode de temps qui allait être d'au moins deux heures, assis sur un banc...

"C'est-à-dire que... Oui, enfin..." Elle devenait confuse et elle pouvait sentir du rouge lui monter au joue, Hermione décida donc de faire ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux. Poser une question. "Mais qu'allons nous faire durant tout ce temps, professeur ?"

Il la regarda un peu étonné, puis se passa quelque chose que la Gryffondor n'aurait jamais imaginé possible. Une lueur malicieuse qui ne lui disait rien de bon passa dans les yeux du sombre professeur. "Et bien je supose que je pourrais vous faire avoir l'orgasme le plus incroyable de votre vie. Mais comme cela n'est absolument pas approprié entre un professeur et une élève, je supose que vous devriez plutôt m'expliquer comment vous avez réussi a passer les barrières que j'avais placées pour protéger mon armoire à ingrédients." Ajouta-il rapidement en voyant l'air horrifié de la jeune femme, mais à son plus grand amusement, cela alla en empirant.

"Vous le saviez ?" Cela semblait la choquer plus que l'idée d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec lui, interressant pour le moins.

"Je n'étais pas certain jusqu'à maintenant, mais je pensais bien que s'était vous. Etant donné que vous avez ensuite passé quelques temps à l'infirmerie avec des poils. Vous aviez échoué à faire la potion de Polynectar."

"En vérité, je n'ai pas échoué, professeur. Harry et Ron n'ont pas eu de problème, ce n'est que moi qui me suis trompée et qui ait pris un poil de chat pour un cheveux humain." Cà c'était une nouvelle, elle n'avait pas échoué, mais à l'époque elle était seulement dans sa deuxième année...

"Vous avez réussi à faire du Polynectar en deuxième année ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Oui et cela à même été plutot facile, il suffit de suivre la recette... Enfin, j'ai dût faire quelques recherches supplémentaires pour certains points." Il était étonné, presque agréablement surpris par les révélations de la jeune femme. "Harry et Ron voulait savoir si c'était Malfoy l'Héritier de Serpentard, mais comme vous le savez, ce n'était pas le cas."

Rogue ne savait que dire. Cette jeune femme avait en première année déjouer son épreuve avec facilité, en deuxième elle avait pénétré dans son armoire et avait fait du Polynectar, que c'était-il passé les autres années dont il n'avait pas entendu parler ? En troisième, elle avait été la seule a comprendre que Lupin était un loup-garou... En quatrième, elle avait permis a cet imbécile de Potter de « gagner » la coupe. En cinquième, elle s'était débarassée de Ombrage... Et cette année ?

* * *

NA/ Voilà, j'ai écris cela il y a longtemps et j'ai décidé de poster cette histoire. Je ne sais pas si il y aura une suite... En ce qui concerne Darkstein, je n'ai pas abandonné mais j'ai d'autres projets qui se dessinent et puis les études, la vie en général... J'ai du mal à manager le tout. Donc je vous demande de la patience. J'espère que vous avez aimé...

A bientôt,

Nore


End file.
